Football Game
by BabyBird101
Summary: Football Games are a foreign in concept to half of them and front row seats to one are impossible... to all except one. The team spends a night out for a game with stadium food, kiss cams, and good friends. K plus for kissing :D R


"So..." Robin walked up behind his teammates, who sat in front of the tv with expressions of complete boredom. "Do you guys know about the happy harbor Gotham football game happening this evening?"

"Yea," Wally groaned, "my parents had tickets for the very back row but lost them in bidding war with my neighbors."

"Football game?" M'gann asked, "I heard something about it at school but I didn't pay much attention."

Superboy shrugged and Kaldur didn't even look up from the tv. "Football is a useless sport," he said stiffly.

Robin seemed almost depressed by their reaction. "Well..." He waved around a few bits of paper. "How would you like front row seats?"

"You're kidding," Artemis gaped.

"Not even."

Wally jumped up, running behind his friend and grabbed them tickets. "He's not kidding!" He whooped, jumping into the air. "These are front row tickets to the biggest game of the year!"

"Yikes, KF," Robin laughed. "If we take the beta tubes now we could make it a bit early, just in time to get some food and hats or something."

"Awesome!" Wally cried.

"Alright," Artemis stood and suppressed a smile.

"No thank you," Kaldur smiled grimly. "I would rather not."

"I'd love to!" M'gann jumped up, changing from her regular green to a more human skin tone. "Superboy?"

He shrugged and stood, accompanying his girlfriend as they headed to the game

* * *

Wally could hardly hold in his excitement as they arrived in the small group of shops outside Gotham stadium.

"Guys look at this stuff!" Wally held Artemis's hand pulling her toward a gender selling the famed yellow and black colors of Happy Harbor.

Artemis laughed at his ridiculousness but offered to buy him a tee shirt.

"Nope," Robin intervened, handing over the money. "I'm paying today. My treat." He grinned. "Choose anything."

"What's the budget?" M'gann asked, concerned, eying a pair of bumblebee antenna.

"As long as you don't want to buy the team..." he smield. "Pretty much anything."

"Really?" Artemis, frowned, concerned. "Knowing Wally that's a dangerous offer."

Robin bought M'gann's antenna and laughed. "I know. Go right ahead."

M'gann bullied Superboy into getting baseball cap while she herself chose the headpiece and a flag. Artemis finally decided on a rubber bracelet and a pair of antenna. Wally had decked himself out in a tee shirt, hat and ridiculous sunglasses and even a giant foam finger.

Robin laughed along and got everything, even after M'gann spoke her discomfort. "I feel like I'm robbing you," her brown eye became worried.

"Pun intended?" Robin asked. She blushed. "Don't worry Miss M it's fine. Besides," he smirked evilly. "We haven't even started Wally on the stadium food."

Several nacho plates, ice creams, sodas and pizzas later Wally was well satisfied and the rest of them had sufficient snacks.

Robin vanished for a moment and came back wearing a dark blue and white cap, the Gotham colors.

His friends sent him an evil glance. "What?" he protested. "You root for your team I root for mine. I live in Gotham remember?"

They shook it off and were away to their seats.

"This is awesome!" Wally said, bouncing, from the four caffeinated sodas he had drunk.

"Are sure this was wise?" Artemis asked. "He'll probably vibrate right through his seat and goodbye secret identity."

"It's fine," Robin waved her aside. "I remember our fist Halloween together he finished his candy in ten minutes, three two leader bottles, and half my candy he was literally bouncing of the walls." He chuckled. "We're fine."

The blonde shook her head and continued walking.

"Enjoying yourselves?" Robin glanced at Superboy and M'gann who had hands clasped, smiling, gently.

"Oh yes!" M'gann gasped, blushing. "This is amazing. Thank you so much."

"No problem." Robin grinned like a small child. And he meant it.

* * *

"How did you even get these seats bro?" Wally asked, taking his seat at last.

"I have my ways," Robin smirked, his eyes flashing behind the tinted sunglasses.

"You didn't hack something for these did you?" Artemis asked, taking her seat, blonde pony tail swishing around her shoulders.

M'gann's eyes went wide. "You stole them?"

"No, no, no," Robin laughed. "I bought them. Totally legitimate."

"Alright..." Wally rolled his eyes.

Superboy sat on one end with M'gann right next to him, then Robin with Wally grinning like an idiot. And Artemis on the end sending evil glares to the teenage boys sitting two seats down from her.

They sat for a moment, watching commercials for products on the screen over head or the surrounding people as they took they seats.

The lights flashed a bit and a deep announcer voice spoke. "Look who has come to join us!" He shouted. "We have been graced by Bruce Wayne."

The commercial on the screen changed to a blurry live stream of the billionaire playboy waving and grinning.

"I thought Bruce had a son?" Superboy said. "I thought I saw something on the news. The kid who's always following him."

"You mean Richard Grayson?" Artemis leaned overhearing their conversation.

"I think that was it."

The blonde rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. Robin laughed a little almost at an inside joke. "No SB. Richard is Bruce Wayne's ward. Means he takes care of him. But they're not related."

"Oh." A silence feel over the group before the announcer spoke again announcing the beginning of the game.

Superboy and M'gann had to have most of the rules and terms explained to them and while Robin didn't know much about the sport he explained well enough. After the first quarter and Superboy and M'gann had a fully enough understanding of the game Robin tried his best to fall asleep. But the second quarter he was curled in his seat, breathing deeply.

"Robin..." M'gann shook his shoulder and he woke with a start.

"Yea Miss M?" he yawned.

"What's that?"

He looked around blearily. After a moment he found what she was pointing to. It was a huge jumbo screen with a green screen heart around the edge. Every few moments a new couple would appear on screen and kiss, or sit there awkwardly, earning cheers or boos from the crowd.

"Oh," he shook his head at it, rolling his eyes although none could see it. "That's the kissing camera or kiss cam. It's the announcers and camera men pointing it at random couples and..." he gestured as a cute middle aged couple kissed, earning a grimace form the young boy on the woman's lap.

"I see," M'gann smiled and continued to watch it, giggling very so often.

The second quarter started and Robin drifted back into his nap despite the noise. The game continued to play but when half time started he was shaken awake again.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled.

"Why are you sleeping?" Wally shook his head. "How can you be sleeping?"

"A combination of only three hours of sleep and a complete lack of interest," he rubbed his eyes, under the sunglasses and repositioned them on his nose. "So what's the score?"

"Lack of interest my a-"

"Just tell me!"

"Eleven to ten Happy Harbor on top."

Robin shrugged, "could be worse."

"Artemis and I are going to go grab another nacho plate..." he trailed off staring at his friend expectantly.

Robin sighed and handed over a twenty dollar bill. "I expect change back!" He called after the couple.

"You ok?" M'gann turned to the younger boy.

"Yea," he said, but his smile was small. "Just tired."

"You're always tired," she giggled but Robin didn't join. "Hey," she hugged him with one arm. "You're going to be fine."

"Thanks Miss M."

"Um, guys..." Superboy was pointing into the stadium with a look of utmost horror on his face.

M'gann and Robin were on the jumbo screen the huge pink words 'kiss cam' over their oversized heads.

"What!" M'gann protested, waving her arms in protest. "No!" Her cheeks were bright red as the crowd began to boo.

Robin laughed and tapped her on the shoulder, and as she turned put his hand behind her neck and gently kissed her on the lips. M'gann didn't try to move she was so stunned. A huge cheer from the crowd and the screen moved on.

For a moment it was impossible to tell who was redder, M'gann or Superboy. Robin seemed calm and even a little amused.

"What was that about?" Superboy cried, his hands clenching into fists.

"Come on SB," Robin held up his hands in surrender. "It's just a show, something for the crowd. It doesn't mean anything... right Miss M?"

"Yeah," M'gann put a hand on Superboy's shoulder, but she was still blushing bright pink.

"M'gann's like my big sister," Robin smiled, "nothing more."

M'gann's blush died down and she kissed Superboy's on the cheek. "Like he said."

Superboy calmed down and by the time Artemis and Wally returned a tense silence had pervaded over them.

"Who died?" Wally asked getting a glare of death from Superboy.

"Best not to ask." Artemis patted Wally's shoulder.

* * *

Robin went back to sleep and woke around the third quarter from something unknown. He jumped, startling Wally. His friend turned as Robin touched a small device in his ear.

"What?" he yawned, complaining like a small child. A pause. "Really?" M'gann noticed Robin's radio conversation.

"Batman?" Artemis asked. Wally nodded.

"Daaaaaaaad!" Robin whined.

"Dad?" M'gann mouthed to Wally whose eyes had become the size of dinner plates.

"I'm on break!" Robin continued to complain. A pause. "Fine. Ten minutes, section B9." He stood, stretching. "Sorry guys, duty calls." He handed a small wad of cash to Artemis and smiled, though it didn't seem quite real. "Have fun," he began to walk up the aisle yelling behind him, "I want to know the score the second I see you again!" And he vanished up the stairs.

"That was..." Artemis trailed off.

"Unfair!" Wally crossed his arms. "Batman can't give him one evening off! Besides I won't be able to rub it in his smug face when Happy Harbor beats Gotham into the ground!"

* * *

Late that night, a little after the game the team trasped into the cave.

"How was the game?" Kaldur asked, emerging from the training room. "I heard a commercial for it on the radio."

"You listen to the radio?" Artemis snorted.

"Yes." He nodded, not understanding his team mate's skepticism. "How was the game? Who won?"

"Actually-" Wally began. But before he could continue the zeta tube voice announced the arrival of Robin. "Hey buddy!" Wally cried as the boy wonder himself walked into the room.

Both girls gasped. The small ebony haired boy was limping, a cut on his lip and above his eye. His uniform was ripped and dirty but considering what he could've looked like he was ok.

"Robin!" Superboy cried, all animosity from the afternoon lost as Robin's knees became weak and he leaned against the couch. Superboy dashed forward, ready to steady him.

"You need a healer," M'gann bit her lip.

"I will," Robin held up his hands. "Just came from a fight with Bane. And I promise I'll go get help, but I have a question..." He took a deep breath. "Who won the game?"

Wally laughed bitterly. "Gotham twenty one to nineteen."

"Ha," Robin's laugh was breathy. "Told you." And with that he jumped over he side of the couch and promptly fell asleep.

**Random plot bunnies are ruining my life. But I hope you enjoyed it. **

**_Reviews_**** make authors happy and happy authors make fluffy one shots! **


End file.
